The present invention relates generally to a shelf lamp, and more particularly to a shelf lamp that can change the illuminating direction and position according to the customized assembly of the clamp mount and the illuminating unit thereof, thereby achieving a better mobility and accessibility of the illuminating directions. In addition, the assembly and operation of the shelf lamp of the present invention do not require any tool accompanying the shelf lamp of the present invention, the storage space and the manufacturing cost of which is thus reduced.
Conventional shelf lamps, especially bookshelf lamps, are installed and securely fastened to predetermined positions on the shelf. Referring to FIG. 8, a conventional shelf lamp 1 is illustrated. The shelf lamp 1 includes a lamp cover 11, a lamp rod 12, and a clamp 13. The clamp 13 includes an upper clamp piece 131 and a lower clamp piece 132, which are pivotally connected via an ear piece incorporating with an elastic element (not shown). A pipe pillar is disposed on the upper clamp piece 131 for connecting the lamp rod 12 therewith. The lamp rod 12 is a snake neck pipe, which connects with the lamp cover 11 at the other end thereof. In this manner, the shelf lamp 1 can be securely fastened onto a holding position, such as the shelf wall or a desk side, by using the clamp 13, and changing the illuminating direction and angle by employing the lamp rod 12. However, the illuminating unit and the lamp cover 11 of the conventional shelf lamp 1 described above are disposed above the clamp 13, the illuminating directions are mostly limited to around the neighborhood of the holding position where the clamp 13 is fastened onto. Although the illuminating angles can be adjusted by using the lamp rod 12, the adjustable angles and directions are largely restricted. Furthermore, the conventional shelf lamp 1 can not illuminate the dead corners of the bookshelf and/or the bottom of the desk. Even worse, the conventional shelf lamp 1 is assembled into one entity, while the turning angle of the lamp rod 12 is strictly limited, the overall storage volume of the conventional shelf lamp can not be reduced further during transportation. Therefore, there is no way to bring down the cost for transportation and storage.
Although various other shelf lamps are disclosed in the published Taiwanese New Utility Model Patent No. 563788, 500210, 497687, 356913, 200930, 121433 and 103883, all the shelf lamps are provided without deviating from the conventional single entity shelf lamp structure that include a lamp cover 11, a lamp rod 12 and a clamp 13. Only the joint or the bottom mount are improved, which can not solve the problem of limited illuminating directions, angles and positions. Moreover, the problem in the reduction of cost for transportation and storage is also untouched.